tragulusfandomcom-20200213-history
Intelligence
Intelligence (Int) represents a character's memory, reasoning, and learning ability, including areas outside those measured by the written word. Intelligence dictates the number of languages a character can learn. Intelligence is the prime requisite of wizards, who must have keen minds to understand and memorize magical spells. A wizard with an Intelligence score of 16 or higher gains a 10% bonus to experience points earned. The wizard's Intelligence dictates which spells they can learn and the number of spells they can memorize at one time. Only those of the highest Intelligence can comprehend the mighty magic of 9th-level arcane spells. This ability gives only a general indication of a character's mental acuity. A semi-intelligent character (Int 3 or 4) can speak (with difficulty) and is apt to react instinctively and impulsively. They are not hopeless as a player character, but playing such a character correctly is not easy. A character with low Intelligence (Int 5-7) could also be called dull-witted or slow. A very intelligent person (Int 11 or 12) picks up new ideas quickly and learns easily. A highly intelligent character (Int 13 or 14) is one who can solve most problems without even trying very hard. One with exceptional intelligence (Int 15 or 16) is noticeably above the norm. A genius character is brilliant (Int 17 or 18). A character beyond genius is potentially more clever and more brilliant than can possibly be imagined. Explanations Number of Languages lists the number of additional languages the character can speak beyond their native language. Every character can speak his native language, no matter what their Intelligence is. This knowledge extends only to speaking the language; it does not include reading or writing. The character begins the game already knowing these additional languages, but the DM can limit the language selection based on geography and possibly class. Note that a character with an Intelligence of less than 6 cannot read or write; one with 6-8 Intelligence can read and write simple words in their native language (usually the Common tongue, i.e. Duemeran, for player characters); and one with 9 or higher Intelligence can read and write at least reasonably well in any languages they know - barring those rare languages which have no system of writing. Spell Level lists the highest level of arcane spells that can be cast by a wizard with this Intelligence. Chance to Learn Spell is the percentage probability that a wizard can learn a particular spell. A check is made as the wizard comes across new spells, not as they advance in level. To make the check, the wizard character must have access to a spell book containing the spell. If the player rolls the listed percentage or less, their character can learn the spell and copy it into his own spell book. If the wizard fails the roll, they cannot check that spell again until they advance to the next level (provided they still have access to the spell). Illusion Immunity is gained by those with exceptionally high Intelligence scores. Those with the immunity notice some inconsistency or inexactness in the illusion or phantasm, automatically allowing them to make their saving throws. All benefits are cumulative, thus, a character with a 20 Intelligence is not fooled by 1st- or 2nd-level illusion spells. Table: Intelligence *While unable to speak a language, the character can still communicate by grunts and gestures. Category:Character Information Category:Ability Scores